pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Jimmy1820
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Cheren.jpg. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 17:32, sty 13, 2013 Dyskuja z Shioko Plik:502mini.gif Siemka, jestem Shioko, ale możesz mówić mi Shio :3 Co tam u Cb słychać? PS. Serdecznie zapraszam na: http://pokemonworld.hpu.pl/news.php --Shioko (dyskusja) 17:34, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja z Jabudexem Plik:447mini.gif Nie wiem, zapytaj się Shio. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:49, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz to możesz wystąpić w moim anime. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:14, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz wystąpić w moim anime, to wypełnij ten formulasz, ale na moje dyskusji pod działem zapisów. Jak chcesz być trenerem to pod trenerami, jak koordynatorem pod koordynatorami itd. Ale wypełnij go pod zapisami : - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:27, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Imię : Przykład Miasto : Przykładowe Region : Unova * Starter : Przykładu * 10 ulubionych pokemonów z Unovy : Obrazek : Wszystko jest wytłumaczone. Daję ci na startera Emolgę. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:21, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) Hm, to jakie chcesz? Albo chcesz być moim bratem O.O - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:45, sty 23, 2013 (UTC) OK, więc : ↓ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:29, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) # Jesteś moim bratem # Na startera masz Emolgę, która RYWALIZUJE z Emolgą Iris. # Podróżjesz z bohaterami przez jkiś czas w sezonie 2. # TWOJA PIERWSZA PODRÓŻ ODBYŁA SIĘ W UNOVA I W JAKIMŚ REGIONIE NIE BYŁEŚ. W każdym nie byłeś. TO twoja PIERWSZA podróż. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:53, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) OK, ostatecznie zgadzam się, byś miał Unfezanta - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:56, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) HM - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:57, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) A możesz zrobić swoja postać? pokemony to Emolga i Unfezant - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:13, sty 27, 2013 (UTC) cześć :D u mnie nic ciekawego ;) a u Ciebie? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 10:39, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D z łódzkiego, a Ty? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 14:19, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehuehuehueh :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:17, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) nom :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:23, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki za zapisanie się do anime :D Zrobiłam Ci już strone, więc teraz się uzupełnij, razem z tabelką i pokemonem :P Co do poka to tabelki weź z TOND A i wybacz, ale mam już zbyt dużo trenerów, którzy nie są "początkowi" dlatego Sinnoh to będzie twój pierwszy region, ale nie martw się to nie znaczy, że będziesz słabym trenerem XD A i podaj mi twoje ulubione poki z tego regionu (wszystkie xdd) :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:01, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiem, wiem ale podaj mi twoje ulubione poki tylko z Sinnoh :D I no pewnie, że często ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:06, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Okey :D Więc co powiesz na : Monferno => Imfernape (starter xd) , Yanma => Yanmega, Shellos => Gastrodon (niebieski xd) , Roselia => Roserade, Mime Jr. i Rhyhorn => Rhydon => Rhyperior :PP Podoba Ci się? xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:17, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Haha :D A który pom ci nie pasuje, albo jakiegoś byś chciał w zamian? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:22, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Heh xD Niekoniecznie :P A jakiego byś chciał dodać? Bo wiesz musze uważać na powtórki.. XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:25, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) dzięki za zapis :D ale jak jesteś z kanto, to starter z Kanto ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:30, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Może być jeszcze Weavile, ok? :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:30, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wiesz może jeszcze przy lidze kogoś się doda XDD Nic nie jest powiedziane, że nie można tego zmienić ^-^ No a wg to jak tam u Ciebie? :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:35, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie wiem, ale kanto i Johto będzie połączone , więc będzie łatwiej :PP A no też leci xdd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:42, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Sezon drugi mam już prawie cały zaplanowany :PP Zostało mi tylko parę wolnych odcinków, bo nie mam na nie pomysłu :/ Gorzej z ich pisaniem.. To przychodzi dużo trudniej -.-" No ale jakoś to będzie xD A i twój debiut dopiero w sezonie 2 xd Jeszcze nie mam pojęcia w jakich okolicznościach się pojawisz xD Jak to zaplanuje to od razu dam Ci znać :D A bitwa brzmi interesująco :P No a skoro jesteś trenerem to i rywalem Blear ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:54, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze, dobrze :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:59, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Heh xD To zależy co ile mam czas i co ile mam wene :P Różnie to bywa :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:05, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Teoretycznie tak, ale od 11.01 mam ferie, więc na pewno ułoże dużo odcinków :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:10, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) O tak, tak sorki >,< Literówka XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:26, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehe :D No to domyślny jesteś XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:31, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Nie no skąd XDD Haha :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:35, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Wybacz, ale chwilowo mam go jakby w stanie "wstrzymania".. Długa historia. W każdym bądź razie będę zakładać nowe w piątek przed feriami czyli 9.02 XD Więc w tedy napisze na GG ^-^ Ale teraz niestety musze lecieć, bo jutro mam spr z Niemca -.- To paa! :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:39, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) ok :D A Ty planujesz jakieś Anime? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:27, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) bo bym chciała się zapisać ^^ huehuehue :D dodam Cię niedługo do postaci i masz 3 dni na uzupełnienie profilu i poka ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 19:33, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) Zapisy :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:28, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) huehueheueheuheueheuheu widać, że nie czytałeś... po pierwsze Anime, a po drugie Unova... :D i podpisuj się ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:44, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) no tak :D wolałabym żebyś był z Unova, ale ok ;) więc tak jak mówisz, Unova to Twój kolejny region. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:25, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) bo Łukasz, Kate, Jun i Paul są z innych regionów :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 11:44, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) i Caro :P '♫ I love music! ♫' 11:44, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) niech już tak zostanie ;) a co do party to napisz je tu. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:17, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) tam pisze ile poków przecież ;) no a debiut to nie mam bladego pojęcia xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:40, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) no :d ale najlepiej by było jakbyś miał ich mniej ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:54, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehuehu :D to dobrze ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:59, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) chcesz do mojego anime jak drugo planowa postac User:PokeTrip sopisz sie i odrazu stwóż swoja postać dopiszesz sie i stworzysz swoją postac User:PokeTrip tylko sie dopisz i stworz postać a ja poki dopisze User:PokeTrip DOBRA, TO PRZECZYTAM JAK ZNAJDĘ DŁUŻSZĄ CHWILĘ ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 18:09, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehueheuehueheueheu Klaruś :D tak to do mnie mama tylko mówi :D huehue xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:01, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D jeśli chcesz... przeczytałam party i zaraz dokonam pewnych korekt... tak więc pousuwam kilka poków ;) --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:06, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) dobra, ustaliłam twe ostateczne party ;) dodaj jeszcze do każdego poka płeć i będzie dobrze :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:15, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) no raczej one nie ewoluują ;P a co do tych drugich to mogły mieć poprzednie formy. mi chodzi raczej o to, że ewoluowały jeszcze przed Anime, lub nie miały debiutu w poprzedniej formie. rozumiesz ...? no właśnie pasowałoby mi znać twe imię xD huehueheuheu :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:32, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) huehue :D kiedyś ewolnie, spokojnie :D mam zamiar i tak zrobić z Cb hodowcę xD A Monferno to zostanie Monferno, bo jak znam życie dużo osób bd chciało mieć Infernape'a, a ja to już w ogóle wielbię go! ^^ huehuehue :D od razu lepiej znać imię xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:39, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) hueheuehue :D no dooobra! ale to kiedyś xD bd hodowcą i koniec! no trenerem też, ok :D wiem, że są powtórki i u mnie też są. nie wyobrażam sobie mego anime bez powtórek.. byłoby takie nijakie O_O no ale z drugiej strony co to by było gdyby 11 osób miało Infernape'a? masakra! :P --'♫ I love music! ♫''' 20:46, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) No to się właśnie odzywam XDD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:20, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) A no kiepskawo.. Z pewnym chłopakiem nie mogę dojść do porozumienia co do jego Party.. -.- A tam? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 14:45, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) A bo wybiera same pokemony które już są użyte xD Ale już doszliśmy do porozumienia :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:37, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Tak :D --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:39, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) No baa :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:44, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Jak założe nowe, bo stare tak jakby się "popsuło" (jeśli można to tak nazwać XD) A póki co to strasznie mi się nie chce xD A wg to z jakiego województwa jesteś? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:47, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Śląskiego xD A jakie miasto? :p --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:49, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Jaworzno xD Niedaleko Katowic :p A wg to jak masz na imie? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:53, sty 31, 2013 (UTC) Karola :D (pisze na profilu xd) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:18, sty 31, 2013 (UTC)